Rune scimitar
foo ---- The foo bar is the strongest non-degradable scimitar available to free players. Like all rune weapons, it requires 40 Attack to wield. The scimitar's main attack style is the Slash attack style. It is also the second strongest scimitar available to free players, behind the Corrupt dragon scimitar. Players can make a rune scimitar with a Smithing level of 90 using 2 rune bars, giving the player 150 Smithing experience. Due to its high damage per second ratio, it is often considered the best training weapon available to free to play players. When compared to the rune longsword, the scimitar is often viewed as the superior weapon. The scimitar tends to hit more damage over time as a result of the increased attack speed, making the scimitar a more efficient training weapon than the longsword. This, in addition with the attractive style of the scimitar, has made it the most popular and most used non-members weapon in the game. The gravite 2h sword is confirmed to have the speed of a battleaxe, making it more damage/second and far more accurate if used on crush. However, the rune scimitar may still be very effective as a training weapon, as you may use a shield, it does not degrade, and it offers the option to simultaneously train Attack, Strength, and Defence. The rune scimitar is commonly used in PvP Combat. It is commonly considered one of the best weapons in the game, as for a rune weapon, its slash bonuses are comparable to some dragon weapons. The rune scimitar is sometimes compared with the gravite rapier, the latter being slightly stronger and more accurate. However, the main style of the rapier is stab, meaning that the rune scimitar would be more effective against opponents with low slash defence. Also, the gravite rapiers requires periodical recharging. Prior to the reintroduction of free trade, these scimitars were considerably more valuable than they are today. This is mainly due to the increase in number of bots, reducing the cost of runite ores and coal and driving the price down from 30k to 15k, which is its alch value. Before Free Trade, the price of one rune scimitar was 40k. 230px |caption = A player wielding a Rune scimitar |absorbmelee = 0% |absorbmagic = 0% |absorbranged = 0% }} Dropping monsters Levels 1 to 99 |} Levels 100 and above |} Combat styles Trivia * The Rune Scimitar now has the same "Slash" and "Stab" animation as the Dragon Scimitar as of the 15 April 2011 update. * On 28 July 2009, the Animation Pack 1 update changed the appearance and attack animations of the Rune Scimitar to what it currently is today in order to make combat look more realistic, as well as the Godswords, the Dragon scimitar, the Rune and Dragon longsword and the Abyssal whip. * On 23 July 2009, five days before the scheduled update, the Rune scimitar image in the Grand Exchange Database was replaced by the new model. Players found the image and posted about it in the RuneScape Forums, making it widely known before Jagex removed the image a few hours later. Five days later, the image was once again put up along with the official release. * The Rune Scimitar is one of the most common, if not the most common, weapons in the F2P game due to its popularity in the F2P and PKing communities de:Runit-Krummsäbel no:Rune Scimitar es:Rune Scimitar nl:Rune scimitar fi:Rune scimitar Scimitar Category:Scimitars